


hunter and the other worldly being

by travisblack117



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travisblack117/pseuds/travisblack117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just wanted to share something i thought was good so here you go</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunter and the other worldly being

“Uh hey what is it?” he asked. Kevin looked at him with a very serious look on his face “ Hunter do you play this game a lot?” he asked still quite serious. Hunter was starting to get worried he did something wrong, “no, not really i play every now and then, why do you ask?” he asked hoping he didn't do mess up. Kevin still had the same look on his face “your scores, they are some of the highest i have seen before, are you sure you don't normally play this game?” he asked. Hunter was shocked, he never had high scores on anything, in school he always got a low or average score on test and quizzes, “yes I'm sure, are you sure it wasn't a mistake about the scores?” he asked hoping nothing goes wrong. Kevin just stared at him for a moment “come with me” with that he started to walk out of the room, Hunter got up and ran to catch up with him. The room they entered was kinda like a mix of a gym, shooting range, and a dojo. The ceiling was up high, there was targets placed in a few spots, and there was a fighting area in the middle, “uh what are we doing here?” asked Hunter with a feeling that he already knew. “We are here to train you, your scores are of the highest i have ever seen, that means your power is very strong. As for your power type I will let you see that for yourself” and with that Kevin grabbed what looked like a katana but with a multicolored blade that seemed to move in a very strange way. Hunter was admiring his sword when Kevin swung at him, Hunter was lucky that his reflexes weren't standing still otherwise he would be a Hunter shishkabob. “HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR??!!” he yelled at Kevin. “it is your training so you better get ready” he turned and smiled at Hunter, but his smile wasn't that of a crazed person trying to harm him, it was the smile of someone who cared for him and was trying to help. He went to swing at Hunter again but Hunter drew his sword and stop Kevin’s swing. “Good, your reflexes are working great. But this is not your power, your power is very strong, and very rare” Kevin said with a more serious look on his face now, but when Kevin said that the power he had was rare Hunters mind started to fade way to his memories. He was always just another kid in class, he had never been much different. Kevin noticed he wasn't focusing, he swung again and hit Hunter in the side with the back side of the sword. “OUCH, what was that for?” he asked holding his side. “your focus was elsewhere, in a battle your opponent won't be as kind as me, they will take your life so you must focus completely on the battle or else you will die. I am sorry if i am being harsh but it is the truth” when he said that he said it with concern like he would be sad if Hunter really did die in battle. “Ok, lets do this then.” Hunter said. “Oh um do you know as to how I am going to use my power? Cause I have no clue” he asked. Kevin didn't pull out his phone or show him any video all he said was “nope, it is different for everyone, one person could use their power from anger another might use theirs from love it's like I said it's different for everyone, so shall we figure out how you use your power now”. They continued for what seemed like days with much swinging, clashing of blades, perading, ad near misses of ears and such. “ok I think thats enough for today” with that Kevin put away his sword. Hunter was exhausted, he could hardly stand, “so” he said “how did i do?” barely able to stand he just laid on the floor. “I believe you did very good, you might just learn your power and how to control it very soon. Hunter was surprised at the fact that Kevin wasn't as tired as he was, he had been fighting just as long as he has, Hunter still couldn't figure out this guy. He dismissed the thought and started to think of where he would sleep he wasn't sure if the was a room for him or if he would have to sleep there, “uh Kevin” he said getting his attention “is there a place where I am to sleep or something?” he asked hoping it was a nice room. Kevin looked back at him and said “follow me ok” he then started to walk to another door in the wall. Hunter got up as best as he could, while falling three times, he was finally able to catch up to Kevin. The room he was going to be staying in was huge, it was easily the biggest room he had ever seen also the nicest. The walls was covered in constellations as if they were mirrors from outside, the ceiling was the same way, the floor though it was different it was a bright clear blue like the ocean on a calm clear day. It had the biggest TV Hunter had ever seen, the bed was a king sized pillow top, there was also a walk-in-closet full of things that he would wear and they were all his size, there was a mini-fridge full of snacks and sodas and a few other drinks. Hunter was so tired it felt like his body went into auto-pilot he just walked right over to the bed and flopped down and fell right to sleep, Kevin wasn't all that strange of this action he has seen it many times from when Hunter’s father came home from work as a construction worker. Kevin smiled and left the room, but when he turned and left the room his expression changed into a look of worry, he wasn't completely sure that Hunter could save much even with the help of the others, Kevin decided to dismiss the thought for now. Day two of training. Hunter is woken by a bucket of icy cold water, he jumped up gasping for air, he turned to see Kevin holding a bucket and smiling “what was that for” he asked shaking slightly. Kevin looked confused “was that not the way to wake one as a sign of good luck?” he asked confused. “No.where did you get that idea?” he asked with somewhat of an idea as to where he might have gotten that from. Kevin smiled and said “why your brother of course” Hunter knew it had to be him. “Ok one more thing I would like to know is how you think it is a form of good luck?” he asked, “well on the day of march the fifteenth of twenty forteen your brother had poured a bucket of water on your head, and that day at school you got a hundred on your english test, got the last of the pizza lunch, got a pass on the mile in the P.E. class, and the prettiest girl at school confessed her love for you in the middle of the whole school” with that he gave another smile. Hunter was truly dumbfounded, he could barely remember that day, he stared at Kevin trying to figure out how he knew about that day “Kevin how do you know all of that?” he asked after coming up with nothing. He smiled again “it's like I said I've said I've been watching you, also I was at the school with you so how would i not know” he said still with a smile. Hunter was surprised he never saw Kevin there at school, he was sure if he had seen him he would have remembered, then he remembered how he could look pretty much human when he wanted too. Hunter decided to change the subject to something else, “so what is it you wanted me to have good luck for today? is it something very dangerous or something?” he asked not really wondering. “Well” said Kevin “we will be going to another world called Skibamen, the inhabitants of this world are much like humans, although they are much stronger than humans by allot so don't get one of them mad. well maybe you would have a chance of surviving an attack from one” as he said that he smiled. Hunter was kinda glad to be able to meet another alien so he couldn't wait to see them “so how long till we get there?” he asked hoping it wouldn't take long. Kevin turned and started as he did he said back to Hunter “it's about a hundred thousand miles away so about ten minutes” he turned to look at Hunter and couldn't help but to laugh, his mouth was practically down at the floor. When he realized what it was Kevin was laughing about he closed his mouth and straightened up “so” he said “just ten minutes till we get there, ok i can wait that long if it's only ten minutes. so don't make it any longer then that” he turned to go lay back down but the door to the room was gone. Seeing as how his room disappeared he decided to follow Kevin, when he turned around to follow Kevin he too was gone so he was alone. Hunter was starting to get annoyed with things disappearing but he remembered how Kevin told him how the doors and things worked here, he closed his eyes and thought of Kevin and a door opening up to where he was, the next thing Hunter knew he was falling. When Hunter opened his eyes again he was in a large room with a window at the front with many buttons, levers, and switches, he guessed that was the control panel or something, he looked around the room trying to find Kevin when he was interrupted by something moving under him. “Hunter” said kevin “ could you please get off of me” with that Hunter jumped up and turned to see Kevin laying flat on the floor. “Holy crap, i'm sorry i didn't mean to land on you i was just trying to find you. Uh where are we? And are you ok? I hope i didn't hurt you” he asked helping Kevin up from the ground. Kevin smiled at him and said “it's ok you learned how to use the doors here, we are in the bridge, we're about to be there in a moment so get ready”. The next thing Hunter knew there was a large strangely colored planet that looked to be a kind of purple and yellow mix maybe with blue covering a good amount of it. Hunter was amazed at how wonderful it looked, “wow, it looks amazing” he said while taking in the beauty of the planet. “Ok” said Kevin “we're going down so get ready” he started to flip the switches and levers, push buttons, and all the while he had a calm look on his face as if he’s done this thousands of times. He flips the last switch and the strange bright light once again blinding him until he could see again and what he saw was something wonderful and amazing.


End file.
